New forms of carbon including carbon nanotubes have commercially attractive properties. Better, more commercially attractive methods are needed to produce such materials for nanotechnological advancement. In addition, better methods are needed to provide purer materials and to locate materials in existing structures. Location is vital, for example, to building nanoelectronic and nanooptical devices. Also, better methods are needed to produce single wall carbon nanotubes. Nanolithography provides a commercially attractive route to improve carbon nanotube technology and provide high resolution and high alignment capabilities.